broken and renewed
by daughterofthemyscira
Summary: Harry, Hermione, Luna, and Ron learn how to control their powers to become a team dedicated to protecting basics from mutants determined to destroy them. Along the way they're approached by other teens asking to join them.
1. Prologue

**Pairings: Harry Potter/Neville Longbottom, Ginny Weasley/Luna Lovegood, Hermione Granger/Pansy Parkinson, Ron Weasley/Susan Bones, Ambiguous or Background Pairing(s)**

 **Warnings: Alternate Universe - Mutants, Alternate Universe - Modern, Queer Themes, Prejudice, Bigotry, Mutant Abilities, Southern Indian Potters, Black Grangers, Japanese Lovegoods**

 **A/N: this was originally posted on ao3 under the same name. it is essentially an x-men au for hp :)**

 **the timeline is being shifted forward 18 years, with Harry having been born in 1998!**

 ** _Part I - Realizations_**

 _June 25, 2009_

 _Harry_

"You're just like your freak of a mother, and I want you out of my house!" Petunia shrieked, pointing at the door, a certain wildness to her normally flat blue eyes. Harry cringed away from his yelling aunt and wrapped his arms around his skinny torso.

"Aunt Petunia," he began, hesitating. "I - "

"No!" Petunia yelled. "You set my _curtains_ on _fire! Get out, get out!"_ Her voice raised as the sentences progressed and her expression grew more and more feral. " _Now!"_

Harry swallowed hard before nodding and ducking his head. "Okay," he whispered, gnawing on his lower lip. "Just let me get my stuff." Petunia's nostrils flared but she nodded, her body stiff as she watched him walk by her and head to the cupboard where she and her husband had forced him to live for the past decade.

Harry hurriedly packed his stuff into a bag, sighing as he realized how few things he possessed. Some old clothes that were too large for him, a worn book and a teddy one of his primary teachers had given him, and a very old blanket that he had owned for as long as he could remember.

The inside of his lip had gained a texture similar to ground beef, he noticed. The nervous habit had been there for years and he was just thankful that he hadn't begun bleeding.

After a moment where he lingered in the only home he had ever known, he left. He didn't bother to send Number Four, Privet Drive a last look as he knew all he would see was his aunt, scowling at him.

* * *

 _Luna_

"Oh, sweetheart _,"_ Xenophilius said, wrapping his arms around the tiny, shaking form of his daughter. "I am so sorry."

Luna looked up at him, but her eyes were not the normal shade of navy blue as she did so, instead he was greeted with pure white. No visible pupil or iris, no veins. All that was visible was a glowing white. She smiled, the curve of her lips otherwordly. "It's fine, papa. I'll see maman again."

Xenophilius's responding smile was sad as he buried his face in her long locks of white-blonde. "So you take after Dora," he whispered.

Luna giggled and shrugged her thin shoulders. "Papa, maman always knew this would happen. Did she not warn you?" Xenophilius shook his head, but his grip didn't loosen.

"No, she did not. Pandora had friends who will be able to help you learn to control your abilities, if you want."

Luna hummed as she cuddled into his arms, resting her head on his narrow chest. "No, it is fine. I'll meet the people that will help me soon enough," she said, staring at the sky with wide eyes. Her pupils and irises had yet to reappear. "Maman would like them."

Xenophilius nodded, but didn't say anything in return. So, together they sat on a wooden porch, silent as they mourned a good woman who had passed before her time and considered a future for a child that would be accepted by a scant few.

* * *

 _Hermione_

"Baby, your daddy's working late tonight. What are you doing?" Emilia asked as she sat down next to her daughter. Hermione looked up at her, a solemn expression on her round face.

"Mum," she said. "Is it normal that when I touch a book I immediately know what it says?" Her sienna eyes gleamed and she noticed Emilia swallowing. Hermione sighed, ducking her head and pouting.

"It isn't, is it?" she asked. "I'm a freak?" Her full lower lip began trembling and she clenched her fists hard, attempting to stop white-hot tears that prickled in her eyes.

Emilia gasped before leaning forward and wrapping her strong arm around Hermione. "No, love! You are not a freak and I will not allow you to use that kind of language in our house. You're a mutant, baby. Do you know what a mutant is?"

" _Homo sapiens superior_ , a subspecies of humans that possess the X-gene, which allows the mutant to naturally develop abilities that are perceived as superhuman," Hermione recited, her stance unnaturally still and her eyes unfocused. She blinked. "Wait, mum, am I a mutant?"

Emilia nodded. "I believe so. Neither your dad nor I are _Homo sapiens superior,_ but I know that your dad's mum, Celia, was. I believe Max said she could absorb knowledge. It looks like you can too. If you want, I can refer you to one of Celia's friends, who I am sure had opened a school awhile back. It was specifically for mutants."

Hermione brightened, a grin forming on her lips. "Could I? Please?" she exclaimed. Emilia smiled and nodded, retreating from her daughter with bright eyes.

"Of course."

* * *

 _Ron_

"Hey, mum, why are you so sad?" Ron asked, as he helped her in the kitchen.

Molly frowned at him. "Sweetheart, what do you mean?" she asked. She wrapped an arm around his shoulders and pulled him into a tight hug. He smiled into her stomach.

"You feel sad," he said, his voice slightly muffled. Molly's eyebrows arched. She brushed her fingers against his neck then pulled away. Ron looked up at her, his expression uncharacteristically somber.

Molly sighed. "Ten years ago, your uncles were killed by supporters of Tom Riddle, an Omega Class mutant and a truly evil man. I'm sad because I'm remembering my brothers, honey." Ron shivered before nodding.

"Did I ever meet them?"

"Yeah, you did. Fabian and Gideon were Fred and George's godfathers. They came over a lot when you were a baby," Molly said, leaning over to kiss him on the forehead. "How'd you know I was sad though? I don't think I was showing it."

Ron shook his head. "No, you weren't showing it. I could feel it. Here." He tapped his skinny stomach with the flat of his fist. Molly laughed and patted him on the head.

"Well, thank you for your concern, sweetheart. I love you."

"Love you too, mum," Ron said, flushing a deep red.

Molly waved a hand and the dishes on the counters flew into the sink. "Well, let's get dinner done!" she exclaimed, changing the topic.

Ron nodded, though his eyes were on dishes that Molly had moved with her powers, a yearning glint in them. He hoped he was a mutant, like the rest of his family.

 **A/N 2: if you liked this, please review! also check out my ao3 IrreverentFangirl for other stories i'm working on 3**


	2. Dumbledore Institute for Higher Learning

**A/N: second chapter! i have no clue when i'm going to update this, soz :P**

 _seven years later_

 _Harry_

Harry wrapped an arm around Luna's shoulders, grinning. She giggled and buried her face into his warm shoulder. "So, Lu, are we going to the school Xeno told us about?" he asked.

Just the day before, Xenophilius had introduced them to a mutant friend of his he had met on one of his travels. The man had been huge, easily four times as tall as Harry and at least thrice as wide. Apparently, he had been born with Type II Supernatural Strength, which meant he could lift a whole house without any trouble! His name had been Rubeus Hagrid and he had said he could talk with Albus Dumbledore about them going to the school Dumbledore had opened almost two decades ago, for young mutants to learn how to control their powers. Apparently he had also known Harry's parents.

Luna shrugged and moved her head so she was peeking up at him with wide, periwinkle blue eyes. She smiled, the mysterious one that had taken Harry years to get used to. "You decided," she said.

Harry arched an eyebrow. "Lu, only one of us here is a precog, and it's not me." Luna giggled and shrugged again.

Harry narrowed his eyes for a moment, before sighing. "I think we should go to the school."

"Then, we'll go to the school," Luna said.

Harry glared at her before snorting and shaking his head. "If I didn't love you so much, Lu, I would fight you." Luna's smile grew and she stretched so she was on the tips of her toes, then kissed him on the cheek.

"I love you too, Harr. And don't worry, you'll have people to fight you soon enough."

Harry's eyebrows furrowed for a moment before he shrugged and grinned, tightening his grip around Luna.

* * *

"Harry, a Professor McGonagall is here to speak with us!"

Luna's voice rang through the Lovegood residence. At the sound of it, Harry stood up from where he had been sitting in Xeno's office, setting his book on the table next to the door. "Coming, Lu!" he said.

When he entered the living room, he saw a tall, stately woman with a stern expression and steel grey hair pulled back into a severe bun. She was sitting at the edge of the plum couch he and Luna had convinced Xeno to buy almost two years ago, her back ramrod straight.

"Hullo," Harry said, somewhat hesitant. Professor McGonagall looked up and her dark eyes widened.

"James," she whispered, before shaking her head harshly. "No."

She swallowed hard before looking at him with an odd glint in her eyes. "Hello, Harry Potter," she said.

Harry's eyebrows furrowed before his eyes widened. "Did you know my parents?" he exclaimed.

Professor McGonagall nodded, her hands clasping in her lap. "Yes," she said. "And you look exactly as your father did the last time I saw him, almost seventeen years ago. But with your mother's eyes." She sighed, and though not a muscle's position in her body appeared to changed, she managed to look dejected.

"I was friends with your grandmother, Mr. Potter. Ezhili Chettiar was a schoolmate of mine, all those decades ago, and she and I stayed close even after she married Rupert Potter. And then I was one of your mother and father's teachers. Lily and James were two of my favorite students and two of my best."

Harry needed to sit down. He had never in his life gotten any real information about his parents. All Petunia had ever told him was that they were freaks and his father a no-good foreigner. Though Hagrid had mentioned he had known both Lily and James, he hadn't said much. And yet here was Professor McGonagall, a woman he had never before met, and she had said more in four sentences than he had heard in his entire life.

"Thank you," he rasped.

Professor McGonagall inclined her head before bestowing him with a gentle smile. "It is no hardship, Mr. Potter. If you decide to come to my school, and even if you don't, feel free to ask me as many questions as you wish."

Harry nodded, unable to say anything in the face of her kindness.

"Now, I am here in the place of Headmaster Dumbledore, because the Headmaster believed it would be good for you to be acquainted with one of your future teachers if you do accept the offer to come to the Institute," Minerva began.

"The Dumbledore Institute for Higher Learning is, simply, a school for young mutants to attend so they can learn to control their powers. May I inquire as to what the two of you are capable of?"

Harry opened his mouth before realizing he still couldn't make himself speak. So, he rose his hand instead and opened it up so his palm faced the ceiling. In it, a ball of fire appeared and made itself shift to look like a rosebud.

Professor McGonagall smiled. "A pyrokinetic, I see." She turned to Luna and arched an eyebrow. "Miss Lovegood?"  
"I see all," Luna intoned before smiling. "Or so people of my kind enjoy claiming."

Professor McGonagall's eyebrow raised farther. "Precognitive abilities?" she asked. Luna nodded cheerfully, her hair bouncing. Professor McGonagall's lips tightened and she nodded. "Interesting."

She took that moment to stand up. "If I may present my own mutation?" she asked.

"You may!"

Professor McGonagall nodded. For a moment, it looked as though she was simply going to stand there and then she disappeared. In her place was a large tabby cat with markings around its eyes that resembled Professor McGonagall's glasses. And then she was back and the cat gone. "I can shift into other animals as well, but the cat form was always my favorite."

Harry's eyes were wide and then he grinned. "That's brill, Professor!" he said.

Professor McGonagall stifled this smile and nodded at him again. "Thank you, Mr. Potter," she said. "Now, will the two of you be attending the Institute?"

Harry and Luna exchanged a look before nodding determinedly. They knew Xeno would do whatever was best for Luna and Harry was an adult. "Yes," they said in unison.

* * *

 _Hermione_

"Ronald Weasley, I am going to murder you!" Hermione shrieked. Next to her, Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil both snickered as they cuddled together in one of the school's couches. Draco Malfoy looked up, saw that it was the first generation yelling about the ginger once again and sneered, going back to his book.

Ron grinned at the absorber in front of him, her irritation appeared to embolden him. "Come on, 'Mione," he said, holding up his hands in front of his chest. Hermione's nostrils flared and she looked about to pounce. It was that moment that Professor McGonagall walked in with a petite blonde girl and a tall guy with light brown skin. The boy's peridot eyes were wide as he looked between her and Ron.

Hermione took a second to thank her dark skin for not showing her angry and embarrassed flush. "Miss Granger, there will be no _murdering,"_ Professor McGonagall said with narrowed eyes. "And Mr. Weasley, it would be fortuitous for you to not irritate her. I can easily give both of you detention."  
"Sorry, Professor McGonagall," Ron mumbled and Hermione said.

Professor McGonagall inclined her head. "This is Harry Potter and Luna Lovegood," she said. Hermione noticed Malfoy's head shot up when he heard the girl's surnames and she tensed. The aerokinetic boy was a bully and she really hoped he wouldn't be attacking the new girl. "They are your newest classmates. Mr. Potter will be rooming with Mr. Weasley and Miss Lovegood with Miss Weasley."

Behind her, Ginny perked up. Her fiery russet eyes were wide with excitement and she looked seconds away from bouncing on her cushion, her large white and brown wings fluttering. Her previous roommate had transferred out of the school almost a year ago and she had been alone since. Ginny Weasley was a popular and sociable girl with six older brothers, she didn't do well alone. Hopefully this Luna Lovegood and her would be friends.

Ron, on the other hand, simply nodded in agreement.

"Good, then I will be leaving them here." Professor McGonagall nodded at them and swooped out of the room, leaving her two newest students with the rest of them. The boy, Harry Potter, wrapped an arm around the girl's shoulder, his body a tense line.

Lavender had perked up at the sight of a cute guy and girl, her dark lips spreading into a broad smile. "Well, hello there," she purred. Parvati giggled and buried her face in her hands, a gleeful light in her eyes.

Harry blinked and Luna beamed at her. "Hello!" Luna exclaimed, flapping her slim hand in a wave. Harry smiled and ducked his head.

"Hi," he said, his voice surprisingly strong.

Lavender adjusted herself so she was lounging in her chair, one of her long legs thrown over the other one. Hermione was momentarily distracted by the way her short aqua blue skirt bunched up, revealing more of her toned, dark brown thighs. She swallowed hard and forced herself to focus on her classmate's face. Lavender was smirking. "So, what're your powers?" she asked.

Parvati straightened her back and focused all of her attention on them. Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, and Daphne Greengrass all snapped to similar attention.

Harry flushed. "I'm a pyrokinetic," he said. He held out his hand and orange-red flames flickered in his palm. When he closed his hand, they disappeared. The group around him blinked and either nodded or scoffed and returned their attention to what they had been doing. "And Luna's a precog."

Lavender and Parvati both appeared bored, though they both sent Harry flirtatious smiles; Malfoy, Zabini, and Greengrass all stared at Harry with contemplative expressions; Ron and Ginny had flocked to Harry and Luna's sides, respectively, hoping to get to know their new roommates.

Hermione had sat down, huffing, and grabbed her book. She was irritated for many reasons, one of which was that she could no longer remember why she had felt murderous towards Ron. The other was simply that she was not that impressed by physical mutations. The sometimes five psionic elements were fascinating, but not something that Hermione was personally interested in. She found Luna's ability of precognition far more fascinating. But Luna's dreamy expression and flighty movements made her unsure how to approach the girl.

Eh, it didn't matter. It's not like Hermione would be friends with either of them. She wasn't exactly the type of person to make friends, really.

 **A/N 2: please comment if you liked this! as always, check out my ao3 IrreverentFangirl for my other stories 3**


End file.
